Open the Door, a Holiday Series: Christmas Day
by jabotus
Summary: Relena’s Christmas party is tonight and Wufei has a special gift for Duo if only everyone would leave them alone!


Open the Door, a Holiday Series - Christmas Day 

by jabotus

Rating: T

Pairings: 5x2x5, 4x3x4, 1xR, 6x9, OCxH, OCxC

Warnings: shounen ai (boy x boy relationships), fluff, some OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Summary: Everybody's invited to the Christmas Ball at Relena's.

Duo played jingle bells, using Hilde's doorbell as his instrument. The door flung open at 'one horse open sleigh' and Hilde grabbed his finger before he could finish the song.

"Can I have my finger back? I might need it later." But Hilde didn't let go, instead she towed him inside.

"Shut the door." Duo obliged with his free hand.

"Uh Hilde?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Ok." She dragged him into the guest bathroom in the front hallway. She let go of his finger and shoved him inside, then stepped inside herself, shut the door, and locked it.

"Where's Peter?"

"In the bedroom trying to fix his bow tie." Hilde took a deep breathe.

"Hilde, is something wrong?" Her behavior was beginning to worry him.

"I'm pregnant." Duo took a moment for that to sink in.

"That's great! But why are you telling me in a locked bathroom and look as if the world's about to end? I thought you wanted children."

"I do...we do! But not now. We've only been married eight months. We wanted to a few years just for us. To be young…and travel and…everything. The family would come later."

"Were you taking a preventative?"

"Of course I was." Hilde actually looked to be near tears. "God, I'm already being affected by the hormones."

"Hey, it's going to be ok. You're going to be a great mom." Duo hugged her. When he stepped back he took her hands in his. "So you're starting earlier. Just means you'll be a young grandmother."

Hilde laughed and wiped at her eyes, but didn't look too convinced.

"You haven't told Peter have you?"

Hilde bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't tell him now."

"He's going to notice when you blow up like a balloon a few months from now so it might be easier to tell him before that happens. The news will make a great Christmas gift."

"…I can't. He'll be so disappointed. We were planning to go mountain climbing this summer."

"I don't think he'll be worried about scaling big rocks after you tell him."

"…I…"

"Tonight at the party you will tell him. If not, I will call tomorrow and tell him over the phone."

"You can't tell him over the phone! It's…a delicate matter…and if he finds out I told you first…"

"Let's see…will 10 o'clock be too early?"

"Duo Maxwell!" Duo was already stepping into the hallway. He turned and came face to face with Peter.

"How are you doing tonight, Peter? You look great! Better hurry though. Wufei is waiting in the car for us." Duo dashed around him and to the front door.

"Maxwell, I'm not through with you!" The bathroom door swung open and Hilde ran out. "Oh, hi honey. You look great. I see you finally managed to get you bow tie straight."

"Do I even want to know why you were in the bathroom with Maxwell?"

"Probably not. Do you have our invitations?"

* * *

"Duo?" Wufei hadn't expected him to jump into the car so fast. "Why do I feel like I should be peeling out of the driveway as fast as possible?" 

"That's not a bad idea."

"What did you do?"

"Well, it wasn't so much as what I did as to what Hilde and Peter did. If I had anything to do with it, Peter, and you, would be using me as target practice. Though Peter probably doesn't own a gun, why would a gardener need a gun? But then under the circumstances, you might loan him one of yours…."

"Serves me right for asking," Wufei muttered to himself as Duo continued to ramble. Wufei was vaguely listening to his boyfriend's opinions on garden gnomes and projectile missiles when Peter and Hilde stepped outside their house a few moments later. They seemed to be speaking about something, but by the time they reached the car, their conversation was over. They both said hello to Wufei. The group fell into easy conversation, but Duo kept glancing at Hilde's reflection in his visor's mirror for the entire trip. He had meant what he said about calling, but he didn't want to so he would just have to make sure she told Peter tonight.

Forty minutes later Wufei drove through the front gate where the guards checked their invitations and after that drove up the long driveway to the mansion. At the front entrance, valets stood waiting for guests. Duo always felt uncomfortable with such treatment. He would go crazy if he lived like this everyday. Wufei stopped the car, and before he could unbuckle his seatbelt, the door was being opened for him. Duo thanked the young man not wanting to be rude. Duo waited for Wufei to hand over his keys to another valet and walk around the car. Peter and Hilde were already walking ahead up the stairs.

"Something wrong, Duo?"

"I always feel out of place at these things."

"You'd rather be running around with the children at the orphanage."

"Well…yeah."

"We didn't have to come."

"But you asked me to come."

"I did?" Duo smiled and took Wufei's arm. They started up the stairs. "Some boyfriend you are, not remembering our dates."

"We can leave."

"Hilde and Peter need a ride home and we might as well make an appearance and get it over with."

"Get what over with?"

"Wow, you really are forgetful tonight. The press doesn't know yet. We've only told our friends and since we have always hung out with each other, they wouldn't have realized our dates as being dates." Wufei faltered a bit, but Duo pulled him forward. "Remember when Trowa and Quatre announced they were together after the war?"

"That's different. Quatre is an important man in the business world. It's news when he sneezes."

"We're war heroes, like it or not, Wufei. The press will be all over us if we so much as hold hands." Duo hesitated a moment, "if you'd rather not let the press know…we don't have to." He let his arm loosen a bit from Wufei's.

In response, Wufei tightened his grip on Duo's arm. "No, we'll get it over with as you say, but I'm not going to kiss you just so they can get a picture."

"Fine with me." Duo snuggled against Wufei's side. It was cold outside after all. If Wufei, didn't want to kiss him, or hold his hand, or dance with him in public, Duo could live with that decision as long as Wufei was his and vice versa. Besides, Duo had his own way of coaxing people into doing things and he was determined to get in at least one dance with his boyfriend despite knowing Wufei didn't like to dance.

Duo was grinning when they reached the top of the stairs where Hilde and Peter were waiting. "Shall we?"

Relena's home was as beautiful as ever, decorated in white and pale green for the holidays; stuffy as ever too. Unlike Quatre, Relena loved the media and invited the press to all her functions. They weren't allowed into the ball itself, but all the guests were subjected to the red carpet treatment before entering the ball room. So the sudden flash of bulbs blinding them when they rounded the corner came as no surprise.

Duo took it all in stride. He smiled and walked proudly arm in arm with Wufei down the entrance hall. He was nervous, but he wasn't going to let the vultures know that. Peter and Hilde passed through with little harassment, but just as he had predicted, once they press took in what they were seeing, the questions came firing out.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Were you lovers during the war?"

"Do Miss Peacecraft and Mr. Yuy know of your relationship?"

Wufei didn't give anything to the reporters. Duo tried answering some of the questions, but Wufei seemed intent on passing through the corridor as quickly as possible so he gave up. Once they entered the ballroom, where no reporters were allowed, Wufei relaxed.

"We made it!" Duo hugged Wufei, who had said nothing of hugs. Wufei had always complained about Duo hugging him even when they were just friends, but he had never once told him to stop.

"Camera hog." Duo stuck his tongue out at Hilde. "Your immaturity knows no bounds does it?"

"Why do you think I hang out with kids all the time?" Hilde shook her head and the four of them stepped closer to the railing.

The ball room was laid out in all its glory below them. A massive Christmas tree decorated with glass ornaments sat in the curve of one winding stairway. The orchestra took up the area in the other stairway curve. Just beyond them on that side of the massive room was an area cleared for dancing which was being put to use as couples danced in intricate steps. To the right was the buffet table, leaving the rest of the room situated with tables and chairs. The room was already crowded with the elite; black tuxes and expensive gowns flowing everywhere.

Except for his braid, Duo was dressed like a number of the other men in the room, but it didn't mean he was one of them. He knew Quatre and Relena meant well when they invited him to these kinds of parties, but he would never quite fit in.

"Duo?" Duo must have made a face because Wufei was looking at him funny. He wondered if Wufei liked these parties; it was hard to tell with him because he never looked like he was having a good time.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"My next diabolical scheme."

"Do I get a head's up now that we're dating?"

"No way. If it involves you, how can I surprise you if you already know?"

"Point taken."

"Hey lovebirds, stop your whispering. I found them." Hilde pointed to the table closest to the fire exit. Old habits die hard. From up here, they could see Quatre, Trowa, and Cathy sitting together.

"Let's go mingle." Duo reached for Wufei's hand and smiled when Wufei didn't refuse him. Then he led them down the stairway. The group made their way slowly across the room. For not being upper class themselves, they knew many of the people here from meeting them at other such parties. Duo and Hilde talked amply enough with those who stopped their progress to speak with them while Wufei and Peter only answered any question directed straight at them.

Finally they reached their destination. Coming up behind Quatre, Duo wrapped his arms around Quatre's neck.

"Oh Cat, last night in bed you were a god."

"Hello Duo." The blond young man responded non-chantingly.

"Spying on us again, Duo?" Trowa questioned just as nonplused as Quatre, both quite used to Duo's antics.

Cathy stifled a laugh before standing to greet Hilde with a hug. Wufei nodded in greeting to the three before taking a seat.

"You know it." Duo leaned forward and gave Quatre a sloppy kiss on his cheek before taking the empty seat next to the blond. Quatre wiped his cheek off with a napkin while greeting the other three.

"So how did it go at the orphanage last night?"

"Great. The kids loved it for the most part. There were a few less enthusiastic than the others."

"Casey?"

"Yeah, and Chris was moping as well. Joan was on another sugar high. She broke a table in the hallway while running away from the boys."

Quatre laughed and turned to Wufei, "so what did you think?" Duo snatched some food from Quatre's plate while he was distracted.

"I think Duo belongs there with them. He blends in very well." Duo made a protesting noise, his mouth full of stolen food.

Wufei continued, "The children seem very well taken care of. Sister Lindsey spoke very highly of you and Trowa for all the help you have given them. Duo too."

At this minuscule praise, Duo grinned and reached for another pastry on Quatre's plate only to have his hand smacked.

"Get your own plate."

"But you always pick out the best tasting treats. You rich people make all your food look so pretty, but only a quarter of it tastes as good as it looks." Duo complained.

"Is that your way of asking me to go to the buffet table with you?" Duo nodded. "Fine. If you'll excuse us." Quatre rose from his seat.

"Wufei, do you want anything?" asked Duo.

"No thank you."

"Cathy? Trowa?"

"No thanks, Daniel is getting something for me."

"I'm good," said Trowa. Duo grabbed Quatre's arm and dragged him away.

"So was Chris moping over what I think he was?" Quatre asked on their way to the buffet table.

"Probably."

"I've already told you what I think, although that really shouldn't be a factor. It's your decision, after all."

"Wufei said something similar last night." Quatre waited for him to continue. Duo didn't say anything until they reached the table. "He said I'd be a great father."

"It's true. I've seen you with the children."

"But he said nothing about himself. I need you to do me a favor."

"Duo, you need to talk to Wufei about this."

"I can't." 'Didn't Hilde and I have a similar conversation earlier…'

"What did you talk about when he picked you up this evening? You could have brought it up then."

"Oh, that's something else I want to talk to you about, but later. Right now I need you to find out if Wufei wants children." Duo started filling up a plate with various foods. Vegetables and fruits were easy enough to figure out.

"Not those." Duo moved his hand away from the cups of mystery pudding. "Duo…"

"Please Cat. Bring it up to the whole table. Ask everybody so Wufei doesn't stick out. Besides you probably wonder what Tro's opinion about it is."

Duo caught Quatre blushing very slightly. It was hard to make the blond blush now that he had learned to mask his feelings when dealing with reporters and other businessmen.

"I knew it!" Duo laughed. "You haven't been able to bring it up with Trowa either! And here you are telling me…"

"Ok. I'll work it in. Noin's due any day. We can use that to introduce the topic without being too obvious."

"We?"

"I'm not doing this alone. Trowa will probably figure it out so you'll have to ask him."

"Fine. I'll handle the big guy."

"I think you have more than enough food, Duo." Duo was now balancing two plates.

"One's for Wufei."

"But he didn't want anything."

"Don't care. He's too skinny and I'm going to fatten him up if it kills me."

"He just might."

"Could you grab the drinks? Punch will be fine." Quarter paused to pick up two cups of punch.

Back at the table, Daniel had returned with food for himself and Cathy. Peter and Hilde had gone to the dance floor.

"What's this?" Wufei asked when a plate was set in front of him.

"The latest craze. It's called food. According to Quatre, it's even edible." Duo sat down in-between Wufei and Quatre. "Eat," he commanded before digging into his own pile of food. He paused to glare at Wufei until the other man picked up a fork and actually put a bite of ham into his mouth. Satisfied, Duo tuned in on the conversation the others were having though he kept one eye on Wufei to make sure he ate some of the food.

"…very traditional. Live Christmas tree, roots in tact of course, so they can replant it in the spring. The family used strings of popcorn and cranberries to decorate it. His mother made the most beautiful wreath for the front door. Mistletoe was hanging everywhere. It was the best Christmas I've had in a long time." Cathy beamed at her boyfriend.

Duo glanced at Trowa and saw the tiniest hint of amusement in his eyes. 'So Trowa actually likes this boyfriend. That has to be a first. Or maybe he, like the rest of us can just see that the two are very much in love. I wonder if Wufei and I look like that to the rest of them.' Duo stole another glance at Wufei who was still eating.

"What did you do today Duo?"

"I went to the orphanage." Duo had gone over to help with their Christmas dinner. Wufei had been invited to Sally Po's family's Christmas dinner and though Duo was also invited, he had already promised the kids he'd see them on Christmas.

"Most of them refused to eat anything resembling a vegetable at dinner, but otherwise they enjoyed the meal. Expect a hearty thank you next time you come over Quatre."

"I've taken the week of New Year's off. I'll try to swing by one day."

"Really? Then maybe you can help me out." Duo then went on to explain to the group the idea he'd come up with last night.

"That's a great idea Duo. I've never been to the orphanage myself, but Cathy has told me all about the work the nuns do there. If you need an extra hand, I'm off for two days after New Year's," said Daniel.

"I can help New Year's Eve and Day," Cathy volunteered. "What about you Trowa?" Trowa simply nodded.

"Heero and Relena will probably help as well."

"Speaking of them, where are they? I haven't seen them at all tonight." Duo scanned the crowd of people.

"They are making the rounds as hostess & escort. Relena duped Heero into greeting everyone with her. It's nice to be at someone else's place for once and not have to worry about making sure everybody is content," said Quatre.

"I think I see them," said Cathy, "over there by the left stairway, next to the band."

"Heero looks like he's having fun," Duo joked. They could all see even at this distance the scowl on their comrade's face.

All of a sudden, Wufei spoke up, "if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Heero." Wufei stood up and with a touch to Duo's shoulder, he disappeared into the crowd.

"What is that all about?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know." Duo shrugged. He eyed Wufei's plate he'd pushed aside. Wufei eaten maybe half of it and Duo hadn't put much on it to begin with, but at least he ate something.

"Back to your idea Duo, not only is it a great plan, but now I have a legitimate excuse for declining the invitation to Dorothy's New Year's Eve party." Quatre exclaimed.

"Quatre, you should be ashamed of yourself." Cathy chided, stifling her laughter.

"So what was your original excuse?" asked Duo.

"My beloved sister-in-law whom I rarely see is in town that night. I couldn't possible abandon her on a holiday after the horrible accident between her brother and her boyfriend."

"Horrible accident?" Daniel glanced at Trowa who looked as emotionless as he always did.

"Wow, Daniel. You're getting a warning. The others didn't get one of those," Duo laughed. "But don't worry. I don't think you'll end up in the hospital like they did. I think he likes you."

"How can you tell?"

"He's smiling." Duo pointed to the corner of Trowa's mouth where there was a slight loosening of the muscles. Everyone laughed then, even Trowa. Unlike Peter, Daniel didn't feel intimated by the former pilots and joked along with them. Maybe because he was cop, he was used to rougher crowds. Peter took everything they said seriously, not that some of it was partially true. Only one of Cathy's ex's was ever hospitalized, but then he was the only one who had hit her whenever they got into an argument.

Cathy was shaking her head. "Quatre, how could you decline the invitation? I could never forgive myself if you missed the social event of the year."

"I'd rather not go by myself…" Quatre started.

"By yourself! Cathy, you didn't get invited either?" Duo mimed shock. "We've been snubbed! We should crash the party." Another round of laughter.

"Does this mean I did equal damage to Trowa and he is unable to attend because his face is black and purple?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"No, Trowa didn't get invited either."

"What!" Duo cried out, "Why not?"

"It seems I offended the lady one time too many." Trowa responded.

"How could you offend her? You never say anything!"

"She was trying to get information on Winner Enterprises last time he ran into her," Quatre supplied.

"I believe she was offended by my silence."

"Was she attempting a hostel takeover of your company Quatre?" asked Cathy.

Quatre looked like he wanted to say something, but instead looked at Trowa with a questioning face.

Trowa sighed. "You might as well tell them. Duo will nag until you do."

"What's this?" This statement had of course peaked his interest.

"Dorothy tried to seduce him." The roar of laughter from their table caused the group to get some strange looks from nearby people.

"She does know you're gay right?" Duo questioned.

"Maybe she thought the blonde hair would confuse him?"

"Until they were in bed. Even Trowa would notice something was missing."

"So did she bat her eyes at you like this or did she just sit on your lap." Duo then plopped down in Trowa's lap and batted his eyes at him. "Kiss me, you big good looking stud!"

Duo felt a sharp tug on his braid. He looked over his shoulder at Quatre.

"Hands off my husband, braid boy. Sexually harass your own boyfriend." Quatre gestured to the returning Wufei.

"You're back!" Wufei took one look and shook his head. Duo grinned, stood up and grabbed Trowa's hand. "Not yet," he told Quatre, "he promised me a dance."

"I did?"

"See."

"That was a question, not a confirmation." Quatre pointed out.

"Please Trowa. Just look at what I have to deal with." He waved his hand at Wufei. Trowa gave in, nodding slightly and was abruptly yanked from his seat and towards the dance floor.

Quatre turned to Cathy. "It seems my date was stolen. It's only fair to do the same. Would you like to dance, Cathy?"

"I'd love to. You don't mind do you Daniel?"

"Go ahead. But I get the next two songs." Cathy smiled and kissed him.

"See you on the dance floor." Quatre took her hand and calmly led her to the other dancers.

_

* * *

"Did you get it?"_

_"I have it."_

_"Don't give me that look. Hand it over."_

_"Do I need to give you the speech?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I guess I do. Duo is my best friend. __If you hurt him, _omae o korosu."

_"I'm not purposing to him. It's only a Christmas gift."_

_"That's not what I heard."_

_"Who told…never mind, not a one of you can keep anything to yourself."_

_"Do you promise not to hurt him?"_

_"I can't promise that and you know it. All I can do is try my best not to, but I cannot protect him from everything."_

_A grunt._

_"I thought your version of 'the speech' involved a pencil?"_

_"I gave you the abridged version."_

_Silence._

_"I don't think __that's…oh forget__ it. May I have it now?"_

_A rustle of movement._

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

* * *

"Do you dance, Chang?" 

"Not if I can help it."

"So what do you have in your pocket there? You keep reaching for something as if afraid it'll disappear."

"You're observant."

"I'm a detective. It's my job to notice these things. I assume it's not a gun."

"No." Wufei took out the small velvet box after assuring himself Duo was no where in the vicinity and set it on the table.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Probably not."

"May I?" Wufei nodded and Daniel picked the box up and opened it. Inside was a ring made of silver. The visible part of the ring was two hands clasping a heart between them (1).

"Strange design."

"It's Celtic or so I've been told."

"Never heard of them."

"It's an ancient race of old Europe."

Daniel closed the box and returned it to Wufei. "Is it for Duo?"

"If I manage to give it to him, then yes."

"Ask him to dance and then give it to him. It would be romantic."

"Romantic?" Wufei snorted. "Does Cathy know about this side of you?"

"I should hope so. Anyway, I do my best. And now if you'll excuse me, my lady awaits."

Wufei watched him go to the dance floor, thinking about what Daniel said. Did he want it to be romantic? He had planned on giving it to Duo tonight when they went back to his place, but…

As far as romance between the two of them, Wufei guessed only that one dance at Halloween was as 'romantic' as they had ever been. The several dates they'd been on since Thanksgiving were nothing more than what that had done together when they were friends – dinner, movies, the laundry mat, and once an art gallery. Nothing remotely in the category of romantic, but then Wufei was no expert on the subject. He had never dated anyone other than the few blind dates he'd been set up on thanks to Sally and other co-workers. Those had all turned out disastrous, but in retrospect, he could only blame himself. Probably because he compared whoever he went out with, male or female, to a certain braided ex-pilot.

And now that he and Duo were together, things hadn't changed all that much except for the holding hands and kissing. Grant it, the kissing was a nice improvement to their relationship, but maybe now was the time to add the romance angle of dating. Wufei smiled softly to himself. Daniel had the right idea.

* * *

"May I cut in?" Duo didn't even try to mask his surprise when he saw Wufei. He probably had an elaborate plot ready for when he tried to get Wufei to dance with him. 

"Of course." Trowa released Duo into Wufei's arms and left to collect his blond for some dancing. For the rest of the song, Duo kept his questions to himself though Wufei knew they were brewing. When the song ended, Wufei stopped dancing to get Duo's attention. Now for the hard part.

"Wufei?"

"Duo." The people around them continued dancing as the next song began, for the most part ignoring them.

"I have a gift for you."

"I thought we were going to exchange gifts later."

"This is something else." Wufei's hand left Duo's and went to the box tucked into his pocket. Remembering Daniel's confusion, he decided to explain first. He noticed they were drawing other people's attention by not moving. Maybe he should have waited until they were alone, but sensing Duo's worry at his growing silence, he realized it was too late to back out now. He left the box alone and took Duo's hand again and started dancing once more.

When Wufei felt the eyes drift away from them, he tried again.

"It's been brought to my attention that you've been having doubts about us…as a couple." Duo's worry changed to shock. There was also a trace of fear, but so well hidden, only someone who really knew Duo would ever see it. Wufei hadn't meant to scare him.

"Wufei, I…"

"Please," he asked, "let me finish?" Duo nodded. "I saw it too, but I brushed it off. I've been worried too so I thought it was normal until Heero mentioned to me some things you said at Thanksgiving before I arrived. And then yesterday, Joan and I managed to have a…conversation." Duo cringed.

"Sorry."

"What for? She only confirmed what Heero said…and Quatre…and Trowa…" Duo appeared shocked. Wufei chuckled. "There are a lot of people who are also worried about us apparently."

"Then I'm sorry so many people saw right through me. I used to be better at this."

"Don't go back to that. I didn't like it then and I really won't like it now. I don't want you to pretend to be happy when you're not. I'm glad that you share your worries with your friends, but I want you to tell me too. I can't fix it if I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"You weren't doing any thing wrong. It's just…me."

"Those are the times you especially need to tell me. This time our friends spelled it out for me and though I love them, they shouldn't have to do that every time we are having problems. So from now on you have to promise me, you'll tell me if something is bothering you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Now this is where your gift comes in." Wufei moved away from Duo, and then still hand in hand, led him away from the crowd to a set of unoccupied tables. .

"Have you ever heard of a promise ring?"

"No."

"It's something I came across when reading about an old European culture. There were several reasons for these rings, but one reason was to symbolize a commitment between two people that one day…"

"MAXWELL! Oh my God! Duo Maxwell, it is you!"

Caught off by the loud voice, they both jumped, turning to the right to see a large older woman ambling towards them. In no time, she was upon them and strangling Duo…or was that a hug?

"Mrs. McGenus, how are you?"

"Never better dear. I'd ask you the same, but you're practically glowing! You're not pregnant are you? You never know with technology these days."

"Um, no." Duo answered with an apologetic look at Wufei.

"I haven't seen you since Halloween. I loved your costume. I don't know if I told you that at Halloween or not. Anyway, I'm so glad I found you. I told my nephew all about you and he's dying to meet you! He's 27 and still single, can you believe it? Oh there he is now." Mrs. McGenus waved her arms at someone. "Henry, oh Henry over here darling!"

The woman turned back to them smiling. She had yet to say anything to Wufei, which was fine by him. "He's an actor. I'm sure you've seen his T.V. series, 'Beach E.R.'? It's the hottest new drama about surf boarding doctors."

"I don't believe I have." Wufei shrugged when Duo sent him a questioning look. He'd never heard of it, but he didn't watch TV.

"Really? There seems to be a lot of people here who haven't seen it…oh well. Henry, there you are." A tall blond man reached them. He wasn't as tall as Trowa, but he was tall enough. He had a dazzling smile and baby blue eyes. Even Wufei admitted the man was handsome and if all the women starring at him were an authentic indication, he was also popular.

"Henry graduated from New Princeton, but he decided acting was where his true passion lay rather than business." So he was smart as well. And possible interested in his Duo. Feeling inferior comparing himself to this competitor for Duo's attention, Wufei was startled when he felt something warm entwine with his left hand. A quick glance down and he saw it was Duo's hand. His eyes lifted to meet Duo's where he caught sight of that familiar gleam of mischief. Duo squeezed his hand. Mrs. McGenus hadn't noticed this silent exchange, but when Wufei turned back toward her and her nephew, it looked as if Henry had.

"Henry, this is Duo Maxwell. Duo this is my Henry."

"Pleased to meet you. My aunt has spoken nothing but praise of you." He shook Duo's hand before glimpsing at Wufei. "And this is…" Mrs. McGenus seemed genuinely surprised to see another person as if he had appeared out of nowhere.

"My boyfriend Chang, Wufei."

"Boyfriend? Oh dear, I was so sure you told me you were single."

"When we last spoke I was single. We've only been dating about a month."

"Oh." She looked Wufei up and down and from the look on her face, didn't think much of him. There was another reassuring squeeze to his hand.

"Aren't you one of those pilots?"

"I am." Had she not realize Duo was one as well?

"Utter nonsense. The entire war was a joke. Waste of time and resources, I say."

"Aunt Peony, isn't that your friend Mrs. Williams over there?"

"Why yes it is. You have such good eyesight Henry." She nodded her head slightly, "I'll just leave you young people to yourselves. Duo." Duo nodded in return and without a word to Wufei, she hurried off to greet her friend.

"I must apologize for my aunt's behavior gentlemen. You see the character I play on the show is homosexual and now she's convinced that so am I. She has been hunting down young men for me ever since the show aired this fall."

"You should tell her the truth." Wufei admonished.

"Wufei be nice. She didn't do any harm. All we did is talk."

"He's right, Mr. Maxwell. My girlfriend has been traveling, but will be back soon. When I introduce her, I hope that should end this. I haven't had the heart to tell her before. She's having the time of her life introducing herself to handsome young men. But I do apologize again. Best of luck to the two of you." Henry then scurried off, Wufei noticed right into the adoring arms of his gathering female fans.

"I don't like him."

"Really? I thought he was handsome. And he was so polite." Wufei entirely missed the sarcasm in Duo's voice.

"It's not right to lead his aunt on like that. Or anybody she tries to hook him up with him who doesn't know what a scumbag he is."

"Forget him. I want to know more about this promise ring."

"Ah…" Wufei had forgotten about that. He knew he had to be blushing because Duo was grinning like an idiot.

"Here I'll help you out, I recall the words symbolize a commitment between two people. So what kind of commitment are we talking here?"

"…"

"Wufei?"

"Well, everyone was worried about how insecure you were acting. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so blunt."

"It wouldn't be you otherwise. Go on."

"After some thinking, I remembered something I once read and after doing some more research, I found a way to hopefully make you…and I feel more secure about our relationship. I wanted you to know…"

"Wufei! Duo!" Again Wufei lost his words.

"Onee-chan!" Duo and Relena hugged. Heero merely grunted something resembling a hello. By this time, he'd probably passed his limit of social interaction. Not accepting this, Duo pulled Heero into a hug as well. Heero visible relaxed and returned the hug. Duo just seemed to have that affect on people.

"I'm so glad you made it. Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes! He danced and I didn't even have to bring out my secret weapon."

"Wow. Wufei, that's two in row. You keep this up and Duo will have the two of you competing in ball room dancing."

"Hardly."

"Hey, Onee-chan, the Sisters wanted me to say thank you for the Christmas gifts."

"Oh, it was nothing. I love children. I'm planning to have seven myself."

Raising a hand to hide his mouth from Heero, Duo asked, "Does Heero know?"

"He does now." Relena winked at her fiancé who only looked more disgruntled.

"You're going to be a very busy househusband Heero."

"What about you two?" Surprised, Duo glimpsed at her than back at Wufei.

"We haven't...we're not..." Duo fumbled for words when Wufei didn't appear to be answering. This was something else Wufei wanted to discuss with Duo. Something he'd been musing over after hearing a conversation he was not meant to hear last night.

"Two boys," Wufei interrupted Duo's attempt to answer, "possibly a set of twins."

Relena blinked, clearly taken aback. "Well, that's precise." Wufei took a quick glance at Duo who had been struck speechless.

"Wufei." Wufei didn't miss the warning note in Heero's voice. The perfect soldier evidently thought he was doing something that fell under the category of 'hurt my best friend.'

Relena sensing the growing tension between the two men, tried to break it up with "Heero, there's Senator Xuan and his wife. We should go speak to them."

"We already spoke to them twenty minutes ago."

"Yes, I know that, but I forgot to ask Mrs. Xuan about her garden. I want to redo ours for the wedding reception and I've heard so much praise about hers. I thought she might have some good ideas for us." Heero refused to budge, even with Relena's insistent tugging at his arm.

Duo finally managed to shake off his stupor. "I'm suddenly really thirsty. I think Wufei and I are going to get some punch. See you later, Heero." Duo then managed to drag Wufei away from Heero. Wufei could still feel Heero's glare on him as he allowed Duo to lead him over to the buffet table.

"Wufei did you…"

"Chang." Wufei knew that voice. He circled around to face her.

"Reynolds." Ever since that debacle right before Thanksgiving he'd had trouble with her. She was never going to forgive him for pulling rank and going with his plan rather than hers even though they were partners and supposed to be working together. Wufei blamed Lady Une for pairing him up with the damn stubborn woman to begin with.

Vaguely he heard Duo speaking to Reynolds's husband. He too had been surprised to hear a man would willingly attach himself to this creature. His evening had been going so…ok not so great. He still hadn't given the ring to Duo, but it could only be made worse for running into her of all people.

"…yeah I mean he's really hot; blond hair, blue eyes. I think I'm going to ditch Wufei for a few and go get his phone number." 'What?!'

"Do you mean the actor? I thought I read somewhere that he was straight? They made a big fuss over it because of the character he plays."

"Oh, they always say that. They just…"

"DUO!" Wufei dragged himself away from Reynolds's stare to yell at his boyfriend. Wufei ignored Katrina's smirk as he took in Duo's beautiful laughing face.

"Made you look."

"Duo."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Besides, I couldn't let you two continue your staring contest all night, especially after I just rescued you from Heero."

"You're a delightful fellow Maxwell. I'm thankful for your help. We should chat some time over a cup of tea, when …they're at work perhaps." The man said with an anxious glance at his wife.

"Sounds great. Give me a call then. Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas. Katrina darling." She spared a glance at Duo before moving away with her husband.

Duo put a glass of punch in Wufei's hand and led him away from the buffet table as well.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Duo went back to their empty table near the fire exit.

"Talk to people so easily. You just met the guy and now you're going to have tea with him."

"It's the social butterfly in me. Besides not everybody succumbs to my charms; your friend Katrina didn't."

"She is not my friend."

"You didn't. Heero took a really long time to admit that he saw me as a friend. And Cathy didn't trust any of us when we first met her, other than Trowa, I mean."

"Who says I didn't succumb to your charms?"

"You sure hid it well if you did."

"I was afraid to let anyone get close back then, but you did…get my attention if nothing else." They reached their abandoned table and sat down with their drinks. The plates had already been cleared away in their absence.

"So…" Duo glimpsed down to study the table cloth while Wufei waited patiently for him to continue. "You heard Chris and I last night didn't you?"

"I may have overheard some of it. I didn't plan on eavesdropping…but I was curious when I reached the room and heard you two talking. I'm sorry if that's what you're getting at."

"Apology accepted, though…about what you told Relena, did you mean it?" Duo still had avoided Wufei's eyes, instead picking at a loose thread in the tablecloth.

"Have you ever known me to say something I don't mean?"

"Well sometimes when you complain about this or that woman, I've known you to exaggerate a bit."

"Maybe I'll agree to that statement, but we're talking about adoption right now." Wufei reached over and placed his hand on top of Duo's. He waited for Duo to look up at him before continuing. "I think Cyan and Chris need you. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I think the Sisters are doing a bad job at raising any of the children, but those two need a real home."

"How can you say that, Wufei? How can you say Chris and Cyan need a home when there are 14 other kids living there without homes? Don't they deserve parents too? Maybe they didn't come there under as severe conditions as the twins, but don't they also need a family?"

"Is this another one of your reasons?"

Duo looked away, then nodded slowly. "How can I adopt just two of them when I love all of them? And if I only adopt the twins, the others would surely be angry at me and think that the twins mean more to me than any of them because I'm going to take them home with me."

"There is that possibility, but they may not respect you as a parent. I saw you interacting with all of them Duo. Most see you as a big brother to use your words. If you suddenly went from that to being their parent, it wouldn't work out. I think most of them would prefer you to stay as their brother and nothing more. The younger children may have a harder time accepting it, but if you should adopt a child there, would you stop going to the orphanage all together?"

"No," was the sharp reply. "I wouldn't abandon them."

Wufei nodded, taking note of Duo's choice of words, "I also talked with Sister Lindsey last night. She seems to think you'd be an excellent parent to Chris and Cyan. According to her, you are one of the few people Chris trusts absolutely and at the same time can handle Cyan's energy without suppressing his spirit. Both of them respect you."

"She's already told me this."

"As for messing up as a father, the fact you're afraid of not being a good parent just shows you are like so many other first time parents out there."

"You certainly seem to have done your research and sound passionate about this, but you've forgotten one important thing." Duo moved his hand away from Wufei's. He looked more nervous than he had earlier.

"What's that?"

"You haven't said a word about yourself and how you fit into all this."

"Baka." With a smile, Wufei leaned over the table and kissed Duo. When he pulled away so they could both breathe again, Duo had a tiny smile on his face.

"So does this mean you're willing to date someone with kids?"

"Yes, it does."

"Because I heard Henry has a daughter with his ex."

"Let me rephrase that – I'll only date you, with or without kids. It's your decision."

"No, it has to be our decision."

"Then it will be ours and you've just heard my thoughts on the matter."

"This is a big step Wufei. It's not like going shopping for kitchen appliances and be like oh I like this one and take it home with you."

"I realize that Duo."

"I don't think Chris likes you right now either." Wufei laughed softly.

"And he never will if he thinks I am the reason why you won't adopt him."

"So first we have to see if you're combatable with the twins."

"As long as you're not thinking of something drastic, I'll agree to that."

"So kids before marriage, what will the Sisters say?"

"About that marriage thing…" Wufei slid his hand into his pocket, his fist closing around the box.

"You're not purposing are you?"

"Not exactly." Duo was smiling, why was Duo smiling? "Why?" Duo laughed. Not the reaction Wufei was expecting. But then a second later he heard a shout.

"MAXWELL! CHANG!"

'Dear God, now what!!!'

Glancing over his shoulder, Wufei saw Peter to his surprise hurrying over to them.

"Peter?"

"I'm going to be a FATHER! Hilde just told me the news." Apparently the news was so wonderful he was able to get over his usual timid behavior around the former pilots.

Suspicious, Wufei peered over at Duo who had stood up to congratulate Peter. He wondered if this had anything to do with why Duo had jumped into the car moments after they had stopped to pick them up. Hilde, who had been trailing behind her husband, finally reached them. With Peter's back to her, she glared at Duo who returned it with a huge grin and shook Peter's hand. The man completely missed the exchange and when he turned to his wife, Hilde was smiling.

"Well that cleared up some of Duo's rambling," Wufei muttered to himself as he stood up to congratulate Peter and Hilde. How projectile missiles and garden gnomes ended up in the same sentence he would never know because he would never ask. Sometimes…a lot of times actually, it was just better not to ask Duo to explain.

Peter shook Wufei's hand with more enthusiasm then he'd ever seen in the timid man before. Then he was looking somewhere else and grabbed Hilde's hand.

"There's Daniel and Cathy. Come on, Hilde." Hilde was dragged away.

"I told her he would happy." Duo said with smug satisfaction.

"And why do you know about the baby before the father does?"

"Oh, Hilde threw me in the bathroom one day and we made hot passionate…kidding!" Duo said at Wufei's sour look.

"She did throw me in the bathroom to tell me. She was worried, but I told her Peter would be excited. I was right and she's just mad because of it. But now that the happy couple is gone, you were saying you weren't purposing to me…"

Wufei couldn't tell if Duo was upset or not from the tone of his voice. He looked curious, not happy or upset at the prospect of not being purposed to. Did Duo want him to purpose? What if he did and was trying to act like it didn't bother him by joking?

"Duo…"

"DUO!" Wufei slumped into his chair. This night was getting ridiculous. And now he was beginning to rethink his Christmas gift to Duo. What if it wasn't enough? But then Wufei knew he wasn't ready to get married, not yet. It had only been two months since they learned that they even liked each other this way. It was too soon, wasn't it?

"Onee-chan? What's wrong?" Relena ran over to them, out of breath.

"Have you seen Quatre?"

"He was dancing with Trowa. What's going on? Where's Heero?"

"He went to get the car. Zechs called. Noin is in labor. I have to get to the hospital, but," she gestured to the crowd, "my guests."

"I'll help. Come on." Duo took off with Relena leaving Wufei to process he'd been dumped for a baby emergency. He paled at the thought of all the diapers and was suddenly thankful Chris and Cyan were past that age.

Sitting back in his chair, Wufei finished his drink. Maybe something with alcohol would help relax him, but then he would be tempted to get drunk and nobody, not even Duo, was allowed to drive his car.

Left with his own thoughts as he watched Relena's guests mingle and dance, he decided to go through with his plan and give the ring to Duo. It wasn't a real proposal, but it was close and Duo was smart enough to realize Wufei's intent. He hoped. Now if only he have a moments peace in which to give the damn thing to his boyfriend!

Ten minutes later, Wufei caught sight of Duo heading back towards him.

"Good thing Trowa's so tall. It was easy to find them on the dance floor," said Duo taking the seat next to Wufei. He picked up his cup and chugged it down.

"So everything is in order?"

"Yep. Onee-chan is going to the hospital with Heero. Quatre is going to fill in for her since he knows most of these people. He's also going to make an announcement in a few minutes to let everybody know that their hostess ran off with her fiancé in the middle of a party."

Wufei shook his head at the comment.

Duo went on. "The party is to carry on without her. Oh and I volunteered us to stay and help with the after party. You know, make sure nobody who is drunk tries to drive home, chase away reporters, eat the leftovers and such. Is that all right with you?"

"Doesn't sound like I have a choice."

"Onee-chan said we could crash here if we want and that she'd call when the baby is born."

Wufei pulled out the box, feeling Duo's eyes on him as he set it out on the table. He had to do this now. So what if the conversation wasn't the most romantic topic, it could be worse.

"Duo…"

"DUO! I found the perfect man for you!" Astounded at this latest disruption, Wufei could only watch as Mrs. McGenus appeared out of nowhere to haul Duo out of his seat and away from the table.

"But I have a boyfriend," Wufei heard Duo say. He didn't hear the older woman's response, he didn't need to. Wufei Chang had had enough with the interruptions.

He stood up clutching the box in his left hand, and shouted "DUO MAXWELL GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" just as the orchestra stopped playing so Quatre could make his announcement.

For the longest seconds of his life, there was a stunned silence like nobody had ever heard before throughout the ballroom. Then he heard somebody snickering. This was followed by a few soft laughs and subsequently the majority of the people relaxed adding their own nervous laughs. Quatre was then quick to gain their attention at the front of the room near the Christmas tree. Duo managed to disengage his arm from Mrs. McGenus's now loose grip.

Despite his total and complete humiliation, Wufei was still determined to finish what he started. He was nothing if not stubborn in his resolve.

Wufei was going to finish this tonight. Even if it killed Duo.

And if Duo didn't stop that snickering as he made his way back to Wufei, the ring was going to be buried alongside Duo's corpse.

To hell with being romantic.

As soon as Duo made it back to him, Wufei thrust the ring into his left hand.

"What's this?" Duo studied the ring like he truly had no idea. Wufei wanted to throttle him. And Daniel while he was at it. None of this would have happened if he had waited until they got back to Duo's place. No, he had a better idea. He'd tell Trowa about the hellish night Daniel's advice had put him through and if Trowa loved his sister, he wouldn't let that man do the same thing to her.

"Um Wufei, are you all right? You kind of look like you want to kill someone."

"I do," he mumbled under his breath.

Owari

(1) The ring is a Claddagh Ring of Celtic origin. They are sometimes referred to as promise rings. I got the idea from my roommate. Her boyfriend gave her this type of ring as symbol of his promise that he would someday purpose to her.


End file.
